Next To You
by krissygirl94
Summary: Troyella song-fic to the song Next To You by Jordin Sparks. TxG rated T for teen


**Ok so this is my 1****st**** song-fic, I have NO idea how good it's going to be, or how long. Probably medium length, maybe short and it might not be very good but it's my 1****st****!**

**So I'm doing it to the song "Next To You" by Jordin Sparks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical or Jordin Sparks or anything in this story.**

**But I do own an iPod Touch and I LOVE it!**

**Ok on with the story.**

**Grrr ok so this is the 3****rd**** time I've uploaded this one, 1****st**** time it looked like crap, 2****nd**** time it was underlined and have no idea why AND some of the words were put together not spaced AND the skipping I did in between 'paragraphs' doesn't show. This is the 3****rd**** time I'm putting this up and I'm only doing it because I needed to put this note in here. So sorry for the sucky quality! I didn't do it purposely and it wasn't like this when I wrote it either! Ugh!**

**Two 'o clock and I wish that I was sleepingYou're in my head like a song on the radioAll I know is that I got to get next to youYeah I got to get next to you**

Gabriella sat up in her bed, restless, and thinking about the person who had been on her mind for months, Troy Bolton. She had met him at her best friend Taylor's New Years Party. Not that she hadn't known who he was before, he was the most popular boy in school! But at this party they had talked for about an hour getting to know each other more.

The only time something had been stuck in her head this much was when Metro Stations song Shake It had premiered on the radio 3 months before.

**Sitting here turning minutes into hoursTo find the nerve just to call you on the telephoneYou don't know that I got to get next to you**

Gabriella just sat there in her bed thinking about Troy, how she would talk to him the next time she saw him, wondering if he thought of her the same way she thought of him, if they would ever become a couple and whatnot. Before she knew it she glanced over at the clock on her nightstand seeing as it was 3 am she still had quite some time before she had to get ready for school, and she had slept for about 4 hours after school so she just sat there longer.

She had his number in her phone, it had been written on one of the walls of the stall in the bathroom, she was fiddling with her cell debating weather to call him or not. She decided against it because, well it was 3am after all, and also because she was actually nervous.**Maybe were friendsMaybe were moreMaybe it's just my imaginationBut I see you stare just a little too longAnd it makes me start to wonderSo baby call me crazyBut I think you feel it tooMaybe I, Maybe IJust got to get next to you**

The next day at school as Gabby was walking down the hall she noticed a certain blue-eyed boy looking at her, of course he had no idea that she could see him, she was looking out of the corner of her eye. _Friends don't stare at each other this long do they? No. Is he seriously staring at me or something else?_ She kept walking and throughout the day as she saw Troy, kept looking straight ahead, but still seeing him out of the corner of her eye. _He's doing it again. What does this mean? He likes me? I have something on the back of my jeans?!?! Ugh! I can't figure this out, its so confusing! I need Taylor, now._**I asked around and I heard that you were talkingTold my girl that you thought I was out of your leagueWhat a fool, I got to get next to you, whoa**

As soon as I found Taylor I quickly asked her about Troy. She said he had talked to her about me, and I wanted to know what, but she wouldn't budge. Only told me that it might upset me. Apparently she knows about my little….ok big…crush on him. After about 5 minutes of begging she finally cracked. I found out that he had told Taylor he thought I was out of his league. _What a fool. Man I really gotta get with him._

**Yeah it's five in the morning and I can't go to sleep'Cause I wish, yeah I wish that you knew what you mean to meBaby let's get together and end this mystery, oh**

It was another restless night. This time I woke up at 5 am thinking about…you guessed it, Troy. _I really wish I could find a way to tell him that I like him. I think he likes me back, but I'm not positive. We should just get together sometime so I can solve this damn mystery!_**Whatcha got to say? Whatcha got to do?How ya get the one you want to want to get next to you?**Seriously, it's been 4 days! How the hell do I get him alone, talk to him, tell him how I feel and see if he feels the same?!?! What in this crazy messed up world do I need to do?**Maybe were friendsMaybe were moreMaybe it's just my imaginationBut I see you stare just a little too longAnd it makes me start to wonderSo baby call me crazyBut I think you feel it tooBaby call me crazyBut I know you feel it tooMaybe I, Maybe IJust got to get next to youYeah, yeah, yeahI got to get next to you**

FINALLY!!! After another 2 weeks he invited me over to his house. We watched a couple movies, talked about school and stuff, and then HE was the one to bring up the subject I had been waiting for so long to talk about with him. Our feelings. Turns out he feels _exactly_ the same way!! We're now dating and as happy as ever! The school has been really good about it except for one person…Sharpay. But she's a whole other story. Oh and did I mention he's an incredible kisser?

**Short yes I know, I have no idea where this came from….ok I do, I LOVE this song! Hope it wasn't too awful! LOL. **

**Please review!!**


End file.
